Through the Night
by ReadsToRobots
Summary: Cain and Abel, futurefic. Wherein, they've adopted a child somewhere along the way. There isn't really any rhyme or reason to these chapters, they jump around in time, and are all probably going to be pretty short. Right now it's rather fluffy, but I'm planning some sad angsty chapters too.
1. Through The Night

I'm not sure who originally came up with Cain's name. It's going to be a real bugger when we do find it out and it's not Sacha, because I feel like many people have grown attached to that name. Ah well. Here's just a little something, some fluff to warm you up this holiday season.

"Daddy," little Eva claws at the sheets curled under Sacha's back, pulling them toward her. Thunder rumbles in the distance, making Eva pull harder. Sacha feels the cool air hitting his back, and looks over his shoulder. He rubs his eyes, trying to adjust them to the night. Eva's eyes are wide, and her lower lip is trembling.

"Hey," Sacha whispers trying not to wake the man beside him, "what's wrong, baby?" He turns over, slowly, and wraps his fingers around Eva's shaky hand. Suddenly, lightning blinds the room, and Eva yelps, jumping onto Sacha's bed, and into his arms. Her face is buried in his chest, and he can feel her tears, as they drip down onto him.

"Hey," Sacha whispers again, rubbing her back, "it's okay, it's just lightning, it can't hurt you in here. You're safe." But his words hardly calm her, as thunder cracks nearby, sounding as if a tree was being split in two. She weeps louder this time,

"Shhhh, you're going to wake Abby." At this, she lifts her head slightly, looking over at her sleeping Abby. His back is to them, and he doesn't appear to be disturbed by the storm. She reaches her pudgy hand toward him, placing it on his shoulder. "Don't wake him, Eva. Do you want to sleep between us?" Without hesitation, Eva slips off Sacha, to rest between her two fathers. She pulls the blankets up practically to her ears, then wipes her tears away.

Lightning fills the room again, and Sacha turns to face Eva, snuggling his face next to hers, and kisses her temple, then stretches his arm over her body, and his husband's chest. Sacha feels Ethan move slightly, then smiles against little Eva's hair, as Ethan's warm fingers intertwine with his own. The storm went on through the night, but to dream filled eyes, it was as if nothing ever happened.


	2. Through With Being Poor

Through With Being Poor

Sacha and Eva have a nice conversation in Sacha's piece of shit car.

"Seriously?" Eva rolled her eyes, as she plopped down in the passenger seat.

"Seriously, what?" Sacha replied, putting the car back in drive.

"You need to get a new car, Dad," Eva slumped down from the window, covering her face, hoping that none of her schoolmates saw her.

"There's nothing wrong with this car," Sacha pouted and flipped on the radio.

"It's a rusty four banger. You could have at least let Abby pick me up on his bike."

Sacha never thought he'd be the embarrassing dad, but if he was, then he might as well make it ten times worse. He began rolling down the passenger window and leaned close to Eva.

"Wait! What are you doing?" Eva tried to get the window to roll back up, but it was locked.

"I just thought I'd tell the whole school that you still run into our bed when it storms."

"I do not! The last time I did that I was ten!"

"And, you think most ten year olds did that?" Sacha replied, still leaning into her, ready to shout.

"Okay, okay you win!" Eva pushed her dad away. He smiled to himself and rolled the window back up. "You'd still think the Alliance would give you enough money to get a better car," she muttered.

"Sure, that's why Abby has a shiny new bike, and I have a piece of shit four banger." He turned the music up louder, not wanting to hear Eva rub it in his face that he only covered fifteen percent of the bills, while Abel paid the rest. She didn't really understand that he made significantly less than Abel. She was only fourteen, and only worried about what her friends thought of her.

"When did you get home?" She asked quietly, head resting against her seatbelt.

"Haven't even been home yet. Just thought I'd swing by and embarrass you." Sacha's said flatly. He hadn't been home in a week, because the Alliance sent him out of state.

"Hey Dad…" Eva said it so quietly he hardly heard her over the music. She looked up at him, seeing him glance at her from the corner of his eye. "I missed you, and your piece of shit four banger."

Sacha smiled slightly, and reached over to her, pinching her arm. She recoiled, and was about to yell at him but he cut her off,

"I missed you, too," was all he said as he pulled sharply in their driveway, nearly running over Abel's shiny new bike.


	3. Through Childish Fights

**Through Childish Fights (Through with being poor part II)**

I realize that these keep getting longer and longer, but I originally meant for these all to be short snippets of their lives. There is going to be a part III of the "poor" series, maybe a part 4, 5, and 20 million.. idk. There isn't a real plot to this series; it's just something for me to relax to. I'm nearing the end of my college career, and finding myself freaking out practically every day. Thus, these help calm me down a bit. I'm not sure if I'm going to write any sex scenes in this story. I actually kind of want to write a "Through Kitchen Fucks" but, hah! Well.. that'll probably never happen, so you can just imagine it… or try to convince me. :P I've never really written a sex scene, except a really shotty one when I was 16, and loved Jrock.

I also just realized that I keep calling Abel, Ethan and Abel… To me those are very interchangeable, I guess. I think, however, that Abel and Cain call each other "Abel" and "Cain" but when either of them is pissed at the other they call them by their real name. Okay, done ranting! (almost)

Thank you so much for the reviews! I'm glad you're all amused by fatherCain. I think he'd be a pretty rad dad. Also! I have a tumblr account where I post more serious rants about my life, and also post shitty poetry and short stories.

clicky bored dot tumblr dot com

(you just gotta take out the spaces and change dot to ".")

* * *

"Did I scratch it?" Sacha asked Eva, while grabbing his bags out of the back seat. Eva was wiping something off the side mirror, frowning.

"No, I think you're good, Abby's gonna kill you, though." She looked at the house, and sure enough, Abel was looking out the kitchen window, eyes wide.

"Nah, I'm smooth," Sacha said while shouldering two bags, and carrying a handful of books. He glanced back at Eva to see if she was following, completely forgetting about the steps up to the door. He stumbled, hands catching him from falling on his face, but making the books fly in various directions.

"Yeah, real smooth, Dad," Eva rolled her eyes, picking up the scattered books,

"Maybe you need glasses, old man."

"You little shit!" Sacha swung his hand out, trying to smack the back of Eva's head, but she jumped passed him to the door.

"Careful, you'll break a hip!" She opened the front door quickly, trying to keep an arms reach away.

Abel greeted them, standing just feet away from the door, arms folded across his chest, and a frown placed on his lips.

"I didn't do any-" Eva started, but stopped to scowl as Sacha pushed past her, "ew, gross!"

Sacha leaned into Abel, hoping to make him forget all about the close call with his bike. The kiss got heated pretty quickly, Sacha pushed Ethan against the nearest wall, fingers tangling into his hair, and tongue sliding between parted lips.

"Urgh! Come on, I'm still here!" Eva whined covering her eyes.

"Go to your room," Sacha said against Abel's lips, making him laugh.

"You almost ran over my bike, maybe you should go to your room!" Abel chided.

"Sure, only if you follow me, baby," Sacha smirked, and Abel rolled his eyes.

"Seriously! You guys are the worst!" Eva stomped away from her father's, covering her ears.

"Finally, all alone! Wanna get in a quickie before dinner?"

"You're gross," Ethan lightly pushed Sacha away, smiling.

"Aw, come on! We used to have quickies all the time!" Sacha pouted, closing the gap between them once more, hands running up the other's sides.

"Yeah, before Eva knew what quickies were," Ethan pushed him away, again, "come on, dinner is almost ready." Sacha frowned, and slapped Abel's ass as he walked away. "Uncalled for!" Abel jumped, and swatted Sacha away.

"If you're gonna make babies, I want a brother." Eva said as they entered the kitchen.

"That's not how it works, I don't get to pick if my sperm makes a boy or a girl, and Abel can't get knocked up, he's a guy. Do we need to have _that_ talk again?"

"Stop torturing me!" Eva put her face on the counter and covered her ears.

"You asked for it," Sacha ruffled her hair, and Eva jerked her elbow back, getting Sacha right in the gut. "What the hell was that?" Sacha yelled as she laughed and tried to move away but he lifted her up by her midsection, tickling her sides. Immediately she started flailing, making Sacha hit his back against the fridge, pans above starting to rattle.

"Stop it, before you break something!" Abel tried to grab Eva away from Cain, but she was still being tickled, and still kicking her legs wildly. Before they knew it Abel was holding his stomach, and giving them a death glare. Eva froze, and Sacha dropped her, both standing rigid. They were in trouble now. "Eva go set the table! And Sacha, urgh, just – go help her, something, just get out of the kitchen, the both of you!"

"Yes sir!" They said in sequence, both trying to leave the kitchen as soon as possible.

Abel stood alone in the kitchen, rubbing his stomach, shaking his head. "I swear to god, I'm raising two children."


	4. Through Unexpected Phone Calls

So, this is a sad one guys. Sorry, I'm feeling blah today. Not to share too much stupid personal stuff, but I have a creeper at the place where I work. I don't think he's really that bad. But I still hate going to work every morning and feeling nervous, like this weird oh is going to follow me home. I think it got taken care of, but still, his stupid ugly face flashes in my head sometimes and just ruins my day. So, here's some feelz. Cause I'm frustrated, and I'm sure Cain is too.

Through Unexpected Phone Calls

"Cain, someone called today…" Ethan was quiet, and he focused on his fidgeting fingers.

"Oh yeah?" was all Sasha said, spacing out while looking at his tablet.

"I couldn't really understand her, she sounded pretty angry, or upset."

That caught Sacha's attention.

"Why couldn't you understand her?" Sacha looked straight at Ethan, but Ethan kept his eyes down at his hands. "Did you talk with her?" Still, Ethan didn't reply. "Abel!"

"S-sort of," Ethan hesitated, "she, she asked about you, she said that she was your mother, but that's impossible, right?" Ethan now looked at Sacha, "You told me she was dead. You told me she died giving birth to you." Ethan's voice grew stronger.

"_Shut your whore mouth!"_

It flashed into Sacha's mind. Ethan was mad, Sacha had lied, and all Sacha could think about was his mother yelling at him.

"Was that woman really your mother, Cain?" They still used Cain, and Abel, mostly as pet names, and sometimes to put distance between them, this was one of those times.

Sacha swallowed the dry lump in his throat. He leaned forward putting his head in his hands, closing his eyes. A flash of his mother's boyfriend standing over him greeted him behind his lids. He quickly opened them.

"She might as well be dead, Abel. We… well she… she never really liked me." Sacha could tell that Ethan didn't believe them. Most teenagers dislike their parents, most think, that because of the strict rules they enforce, that that means their parents don't love them. Ethan believed the exact same thing when he was a teen.

"I'm sure she didn't hate you. She just called to see if you were still alive for fucks sake," Ethan got up from his chair, and moved in front of Sacha, who was sitting on the couch. Ethan sat down on the coffee table, and reached forward, grabbing Sacha's shaking hands. "What I want to know is, why did you lie to me?" Sacha avoided his gaze, and tried to concentrate on calming his hands.

"I need a smoke," Sacha tried to rise, but Ethan pushed him back down.

"No you don't. Tell me the truth!" But Sacha remained quiet. "I can't believe you. After everything I've told you, you still don't trust me. You still feed me lies. Do you honestly not want this relationship to work? Do you even want to adopt?" Ethan squeezed Sacha's hands so hard he was sure there would be bruises.

"Ethan, this has nothing to do with our relationship. Just with me, and my fucked up childhood, okay?" Sacha took a breath, "I lied because, because it's easier that way. She's dead to me, and I don't want to think about…" There it was again, Sacha felt like a scrawny, helpless teen, and _him_ towering over him, acting like nothing had really happened between them, acted like it was all Sacha's fault,

"_Shut your whore mouth!"_ And then, Sacha felt his elbow snap, and his shoulder pop out of place as his body hit the base of the apartment complex's staircase. His legs lay above him, still on the stairs; he could feel the bruises bubbling up onto his skin. His wrists burned—

"Sacha!" Ethan squeezed his wrists harder, snapping Sacha out of it. Sacha's head shot up, and he stared into Ethan's eyes, looking for something other than disappointment, hoping there was no sign of hate—and then he felt them roll off his lashes, and onto his cheeks. "Sa…" Ethan bit his bottom lip, and reached up to brush Sacha's tears away, shocked that something as simple as a phone call from his mother could elicit actual tears. Sacha never cried, ever. "Can't you tell me something?" Ethan's voice was soft.

"Yeah," Sacha blinked, and more tears came out, he sniffled, and pushed Ethan's hands away, rubbing his face against his sleeve. "She's a cunt, and next time she calls, don't answer." With that, he got up and walked into bathroom. Ethan could hear the vent and the shower running, and could have sworn that once or twice a sob escaped beneath the crack under door.


	5. Through Dry Spells

Through Dry Spells (Part III of Through With Being Poor)

"You're not hurt are you?" Sacha asked Ethan after dinner. He was sitting on their bed in just his underwear.

"By a fourteen year old?" Ethan lifted up his shirt and fought back the wince. His ribs were bruised.

"By a fourteen year old who is _slightly_ influenced by me," Sacha got up from their bed and ran his hands over Ethan's sides, kissing his lips.

"Calm down, I have work early in the morning," Ethan pushed Sacha away gently, and walked to their dresser getting out a more comfortable shirt to sleep in.

Sacha sighed, running his hands threw his hair, and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Sacha walked back into their room toothbrush dangling out of his mouth, and watched Ethan unzip his pants.

"She's right you know." Ethan ignored Sacha's gaze, continuing their earlier conversation. Sacha took his toothbrush out of his mouth and leaned over the trashcan, spitting the rest of the toothpaste out.

"Right about what? That I'm poor? Yeah, I know that," Sacha replied, walking back into the bathroom only to toss his toothbrush on the counter. He could practically hear Ethan's glares. Ethan hated when he left his toothbrush out, and toothpaste in the sink.

"Cain… why don't you just let me buy you a new car?"

"We talked about that already," Sacha crawled into bed, just as Ethan pulled on sweatpants. "No. Then it wouldn't be mine, it'd just be another thing for your dad to rub in my face."

"Oh, who the fuck cares what my father thinks?" Ethan lay on his side of the bed, pulling the covers up around him. Sacha thought that a lot of people gave a fuck about Ethan's father, Ethan included. He managed to hold a pretty high political standing.

"Listen, I'll save up my own money," Sacha scooted closer to Ethan, "It's fucking hot in here, why are you wearing so many clothes?" But Sacha knew why Ethan was covered up; he did it to hint to Sacha that he didn't want to have sex. Ethan ignored his comment and continued,

"You could save a lot more if you'd quit smoking like you'd promised." Sacha gave Ethan a surprised look. "Don't lie to my face, Sacha. I know our ninety year old neighbor is not throwing cigarette butt's out onto our lawn."

"She might stop being such an insufferable bitch if she took a hit every once in awhile." Cain mumbled.

"Just forget it," Ethan turned over, body resting near the edge of the bed, leaving space between himself and Sacha.


End file.
